In Plain Sight
by InfiniteShipper
Summary: Summary: BB/Rae fanfic. A new Titan joins the group, stirring jealousy in Raven as she gets close to BeastBoy, but this strange new girl sees more than anyone realizes. T. Just cutesy cute fluffy fluff. There's also a bit of Starfire/Robin and Oc/... Well. You'll see. :3


**Summary: BB/Rae fanfic. A new Titan joins the group, stirring jealousy in Raven as she gets close to BeastBoy, but this strange new girl sees more than anyone realizes. T. Just cutesy cute fluffy fluff. There's also a bit of Starfire/Robin and Oc/... Well. You'll see. :3**

**A/N: This fic is going to be very laid back, fun, and fluffy, so if you're switching to this from my Maximum Rise fic you're in for a bit of a culture shock. I'm a very versatile writer. I'm going to keep in as much of the anime elements in the show as I can without getting too corny. Enjoy and please review so I can make it better!**

**Disclaimer: Cartoon Network and DC comics own all rights to Teen Titans, not me. If I owned the Titans, I wouldn't have to write a fanfiction to get BeastBoy and Raven together. :)**

Chapter one:

The steaming pizza sat in the middle of the circular table, innocently basking in its own cheesy goodness and completely unaware of it's imminent doom at the hands of five hungry teenagers.  
"Three cheese?! BOOYA!" Raven's hood flew off of her head at Cyborg's enthusiastic yell, while BeastBoy struggled at keeping the drool from escaping his mouth. The pale gothic teenager agitatedly pulled her hood back up to block the hot noon sun, obviously in one of her dismal moods that usually ended with something exploding. Preferably BeastBoy.  
"I do so like the pizza of the three cheeses!" Starfire said happily, clapping her hands together. Robin grinned at her, the edges of his ever-present mask crinkling. Raven rolled her eyes as she began wiping the extra grease off of her generous slice of the monstrous pizza.  
Jump City's favorite super teens were out at their favorite pizza joint for lunch, taking advantage of the shortage of commotion in the usually crime-plagued city. The pizza quickly began to diminish, slice by slice, without anyone getting into major fights or loosing appendages.  
"Why the long face, Rae?" BeastBoy asked, his still-squeaky voice muffled around a mouthful of cheese, spitting said cheese in her direction. After wiping her face clean, Raven pulled back her hood enough for him to see the death glare she was aiming at him before replacing the dark bluish/purple fabric. It must have been quite terrifying, because the green teenager choked on his food, his eyes bugging out, until Cyborg slapped a massive hand on his back. BeastBoy swallowed, his watery eyes on Raven.  
"Sorry I asked." He croaked out, grabbing for his drink. Cyborg chuckled- _while_ discreetly moving his chair a little further from Raven.  
"Having fun?" A nasally voice called out. Robin, who was just about to take a bite out of an extra-cheesy slice, sighed, placing the pizza back down as the group turned to face a- yet again- revamped Dr. Light. His suit was a gaudy yellow this time, with a ridiculous battery pack strapped to his back.  
"We were." Raven said, her hands balling into fists. Robin cast her a wary glance before murmuring,  
"Raven. Maybe you should sit this one o-" this time she turned her glare to him. Robin seemed to shrink in size.  
"Not a chance, bird brain." she snapped, sitting up so quickly that her chair fell back.  
A small pale hand caught it before it could hit the ground. Raven froze.  
The hand was connected to a black- clad forearm, which connected to a teenage girl no taller than BeastBoy. She smiled up at the surprised goth. BeastBoy peered over Raven's shoulder, openly gawking.  
She was surprisingly pale with rosy cheeks and big green eyes, sporting a hairstyle of two long braids and a messy mass of short brown curls framing her face, as if she got a trim and the hairdresser forgot to chop off her braids. Her arms were covered by a skintight black long-sleeved shirt, with a too big yet too short striped green t-shirt over it. A well-worn jean skirt covered her waist to her knees, with the rest of her skinny legs being covered by dark purple knee-socks.  
"Uuuuh- who are you?" he squeaked. Raven gritted her teeth, but before the newcomer could answer the trio was blasted back by a burst of white-hot light that singed the ends of the new girl's frizzy hair.  
"Ignoring me, are you? Don't worry, you'll soon see the _light_!" Rolling his eyes at the bad joke, BeastBoy jumped up, transforming into a large rhino and stepping in front of the brunette, who was still on her backside from the shock of light.  
Without so much as a "_Go_!" from their leader, the Titans sprang into action, rather peeved that the half-rate villain had interrupted their meal. BeastBoy charged, only to be blasted back again. Raven leaped over him, levitating a forgotten chair and sending it flying in Dr. Light's direction, which he dodged with the world's worst maniacal laugh.  
"Oh, it's the big scary goth!" he teased, pretending to be scared. Raven nearly exploded with anger as he shot another burst of light in her direction, sending her back another three meters, back to the side of the short girl, who had righted herself and was brushing dirt from her skirt. Robin pulled the girl away from the line of fire.  
"Stay back, kid." he said, pulling out his staff to protect her. The kid in question simply laughed, fixing her eyes just left of Robin's face.  
"Don't worry about me, I can handle **glorified night-lights like him.**" She said loudly and pointedly, her childlike voice ringing. Robin's jaw dropped, and Starfire turned to look long enough to get blasted from the sky. Dr. Light glowered, fixing his eyes on the spunky brunette.  
"I'm Seer," she said cordially over her shoulder, as if she wasn't in the midst of a battle. Dr. Light pressed a button on his battery pack, switching to a harmless- but very bright- light.  
"Seer, eh? Well let's _see_ if you're so cocky when you're blinded by light!" He shot a high powered bolt towards the girl's face, causing even the masked Robin to shield his eyes.  
She didn't so much as flinch. Dr. Light balked while the girl just smirked, cracking her knuckles.  
"Light in the blind girl's face. _Very_ tasteful joke." she called, stepping deftly around a very confused Robin. She raised a hand, waving it sharply to one side. The battery pack ripped from the villain's back, landing with a thunk several feet away. Dr. Light screamed like a little girl.  
It was obvious that this fight was over. Cyborg laughed loudly.  
"I don't know who you are, kid, but I like your style!" he caught the back of Dr. Light's suit as he tried to flee, holding him up high. Starfire giggled, landing next to Seer and pulling her into a crushing bear hug. BeastBoy changed back, bounding back over to the group.  
"That was so cool!" he yelled, ruffling her curls. Robin nodded in agreement, peering at the strange- and obviously gifted- teen. She gave a dimpled grin as Starfire put her back down, pulling at a braid as her cheeks reddened at the attention.  
"Th-thanks." she stuttered, her battle confidence gone in a flash. Raven crossed her arms, admittedly impressed.  
"So you are really blind?" Starfire gushed, waving a hand in front of her face. she smiled and nodded, to which the team's leader raised an eyebrow.  
"You don't _act_ blind." Cyborg said skeptically, voicing what everyone was thinking. He still had a humiliated Dr. Light in one beefy hand, and Robin pulled out his communicator to call the police to come and get him. "And if you can't actually _see_ anything, why is your name Seer?" She rocked on her heels, biting her lip.  
"It's a little complicated..." Robin snapped his phone shut and placed a reassuring hand on her small shoulder.  
"How about after we get this guy safe behind bars you come back to the Tower and explain?" He suggested, pocketing his phone. Seer made a comically thoughtful face, to which BeastBoy chuckled.  
"Will there be food?" she asked, her stomach growling audibly. Robin nodded before Cyborg nudged him painfully in the ribs, mouthing "blind".  
"Yeah." he vocalized, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Seer smiled hugely, not noticing his mistake.  
"Sounds like a plan!"

**A/N: This one was kind of wordy. I'll work on that next chapter. Please review with any suggestions!**


End file.
